VIDAS PASADAS
by Yue Kokuyoku
Summary: Tomo el rostro de la criatura y acerco sus labios a los contrarios. Se sentían fríos al tacto, el frio toque de la muerte, con dificultad logro que abriese la boca para que el liquido rojo se resbalara por su garganta poco a poco, esto provoco que el otro lo sujetara con ambas manos, colocándolas en la nuca... HISTORIA DE VAMPIROS...TalaxKai...BrooklynxKai...?Xkai
1. Chapter 1

Hey, he llegado desde los confines de mi chamba para traerles a ustedes este nuevo documento que espero que les guste un momton

Muajajajajajajajajaja mujumujumauaajajajajajajajaja

Este fic tiene de todo el catalogo que tengo,….ya verán a que me refiero

Advertencia: puede haber mención de Yaoi y lemon en el transcurso del fic, no lo garantizo por que soy muy complicada en cuanto a las historias que escribo….

Parejas principales TalaXKai….. posiblemente BrooklynxKai pero el principal son los dos rusos…..

Ya saben… beyblade no me pertenece solo los tomo como referencia para hacer realidad mis locas ideotas…..respeto a su creador Takao Aoki….

PROLOGO

-que aburrido-

_Hace siglos que el mundo dejo de ser un lugar ideal. Todo por culpa de los wampira, los vampiros._

_Seres de oscuridad que se alimentaban de la sangre de los vivos, no solo de los humanos, también de los animales y las plantas, estuvieron a punto de acabar con la vida en el planeta._

-deja de quejarte Tala y camina-

_Ese es mi mejor amigo Bryan Kuvnetzov, es el típico chico musculoso y alto, sus ojos son color verde a diferencia de su cabello que es gris, parece un anciano si se le ve de lejos. Pero es muy fastidioso._

-ya basta Bryan deja de molestarlo-

_Ese que está detrás de Bryan es Spencer Petrov, el pasaría como gladiador de esas antiguas peleas que nuestros abuelos disfrutaban al ver lo que llamaban televisión. Como es mas alto que nosotros pasa como alemán._

_Bien, nosotros somos de los sobrevivientes a la gran batalla que se libro entre los humanos y los vampiros, fue difícil ya que estos seres son inmortales y el sol es lo único que los destruye._

_Destruimos las zonas donde ellos vivían usando armas nucleares, creamos rayos laser que tuvieran el mismo efecto que los rayos del sol para poder atacarlos en sus guaridas._

_Fue duro, se perdieron muchas vidas, pero se gano la supervivencia de nuestra especie, y con ayuda de algunas organizaciones creamos ciudadelas blindadas con enormes campos de cultivo para obtener granos, vegetales y frutos, áreas verdes que no proporciones oxigeno limpio y sombra. Las granjas se encuentran en apartados externos conectados por pasajes de vidrio blindado. El único problema es el agua._

_Si bien exterminamos a la mayoría de los vampiros, no nos libramos de todos, algunos vampiros de elite sobrevivieron._

_Ellos sabotean el abastecimiento de agua, provocando la salida de cuadrillas que llevan enormes vehículos para llenarlos del vital líquido._

_En esta ocasión nos toco el turno matutino, pero debíamos de darnos prisa ya que el camino es largo._

_Yo soy Tala Ivanov uno de los supervivientes y esta es mi historia._

Continuara….

Esto fue solo el intro para que sepan como va el asunto

Déjenme reviews porfa y seguire escribiendo wwwiiiiiii :3, XD


	2. Chapter 2

HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

eh estado muy ocupada con el trabajo y todo

trabajo muy duro como un esclavo...XD

en fin, creo que adelanto este cap por si acasi con los asuntos laborales no puedo subirlo... mas aparte que ya comenzaron las temporadas de lluvias y no creo que pueda llevar la compu... .

OK lo mismo de siempre

beyblade no me pertenece, solo tomo los personajes porque su caracter me inspira a crear estas historias. bendito seas Takao Aoki

este es un TalaxKai, BrooklynXKai y ¿?xKai porque va ha haber varios intentos.

ya veran

CAPITULO 1: ENCUENTRO

Salir de la protección del refugio no era su idea de pasar el día. Desde el último ataque a los ductos no habían abastecido a las colonias con agua. Ya habían mandado a un equipo para que arreglaran el problema, pero jamás regresaron.

Las horas pasaron y solo recibieron una transmisión de radio.

No tuvieron más opción que mandar enormes trailers con pipas para llenarlas con agua, solo tenían que mandar cinco de ellos y con eso tenían para un mes. Pero los constantes sabotajes los obligaba a salir más seguido.

_Siempre es la misma historia y siempre sacan a los obreros como ovejas al matadero. Bueno nada ha cambiado en realidad en los últimos siglos, ya que seguimos siendo gobernados por los ricos y poderosos._

-¿por qué rayos tenemos que hacer esto?- pregunto el pelirrojo jalando una manguera para colocarla en el cauce del rio.

_Típico de mi, quejarme de todo lo que me molesta._

-porque si no hay agua, no habrá cultivos y por lo tanto no habrá comida….- dijo el rubio

_Y ahí va Spencer a cantarme la letanía de siempre._

-y moriremos de hambre- concluyo el peligris.

_Y Bryan secundándole para el colmo de todos los males._

Dejaron las mangueras en la orilla del rio sumergiéndolas para comenzar a llenar los enormes tanques, tardaría un poco, así que el pelirrojo se alejo del grupo, aunque no había mucho que ver por ahí, casi todo se volvió desierto una vez que termino la guerra, la mayoría de los arboles fueron talados por los soldados y otros sucumbieron al fuego por la batalla descomunal.

_ABURRIDO. Nunca hay nada que hacer o ver, solo evitar que nos atrape la noche antes de llegar a la colonia y…._

¡wuuuaaaaaaa!

Aunque eso no lo salvaba de caer en alguna mina antigua, el no era precisamente descuidado, el problema era que estaba tan aburrido de la vida actual, que no se dio cuenta de por donde pisaba y termino en una especie de cámara subterránea.

_Ahí voy nuevamente metiendo la pata en donde no debo, por pensar en la mortalidad del cangrejo me caigo, tropiezo, choco contra alguien o algo. Caigo al lodo o a la porquería y termino en la enfermería con algunos raspones._

-ten cuidado donde pisas Ivanov- le grito el peligris desde lo alto.

-cierra la boca Bryan- siseo, no estaba de ánimos.

Mas un ruido entre las penumbras llamo su atención, no sabía qué, pero debía averiguar de dónde provenía ese sonido. Al acercarse vio con horror que era, observo el túnel, estaba perfectamente cavado, tenia estructuras como las de las minas antiguas y era alumbrado por esas lámparas blancas dando mejor iluminación, no muy lejos de donde se encontraba había un bulto, desde su posición no podía distinguirlo bien.

_Lo que me faltaba, un bulto que…. Que rayos es._

El bulto se movió un poco y gracias a que su vista se acostumbro a la luz se dio cuenta de lo que en realidad era, un cuerpo momificado, acostado boca abajo, la ropa desgastada por el tiempo ya algo mohosa, el cabello gris blancuzco, su cuerpo delgado, muy delgado, sus huesos se marcaban debajo de la piel, sus delgadas y huesudas manos se posicionaban al frente, parecía que en vida se arrastro para huir de algo o alguien.

-pobre tipo- dijo en susurro al ver al desafortunado que tuvo la desgracia de morir sin ver la luz del sol por última vez- auch- exclamo al ver en su mano incrustado un trozo de metal, seguramente se enterró al caer.

_Y ahí esta mi buena suerte para los accidentes laborales, muchos me dicen la amenaza roja, porque no solo me causo accidentes sino que además accidento a los demás._

Algunas gotas de sangre escurrieron y eso fue suficiente para detonar algo en aquel lugar, vio como el cuerpo momificado se movía, más bien se arrastraba hacia el, extendió una de sus huesudas manos para alcanzar las gotas de sangre que se habían derramado en el suelo, acercando lo poco de sangre que se embarro en sus dedos hacia su boca.

_Madre santa se movió…. No, no puede ser eso es….._

Esto sin duda asusto mucho al pelirrojo y a punto estuvo de gritar por ayuda, pero por alguna extraña razón que no quiso averiguar, no lo hizo…. Debía de temerle, ya que era un vampiro lo que tenía enfrente, y sabia por las historias contadas por los ancianos, que un vampiro que ha pasado siglos sin probar sangre, aun cuando podría pensarse que es vulnerable, son mucho más peligrosos y agresivos que un vampiro que se alimentaba frecuentemente.

_Y en lugar de pedir auxilio como debería, me quede ahí pasmado, ¿pasmado?¿pueden creerlo? Cualquiera que estuviera en mi lugar gritaría aterrado pero yo no. Tal vez el golpe en la cabeza me afecto y por eso no lo hice._

Lo más absurdo del asunto fue que le dio lastima verlo ahí.

-Tala, estas bien- era la voz de Spencer, en verdad se escuchaba preocupado.

_Gracias a Dios mis compañeros se preocuparon cuando no volvieron a escuchar mis quejas._

_Continuara..._

_bien he aqui el capitulo uno luego del prologo tan corto, si bien si quieren saber quien es el cadaver momificado tendran que esperar al siguiente episodio porque por el momento estare trabajando_

_y dibujando :P_

_hasta la proxima..._


	3. Chapter 3

HE AQUÍ MI ACTUALIZACION DE ESTE MI FIC

Solo el fic y la historia ya que los personajes son 100% de Takao Aoki y respeto mucho su trabajo.

Bien es cierto que lo que ha hecho Tala es digno como para recibir pamba loca, pero a que no adivinan quien es el Vampiro, aaaaaaahhhhhhh.

Por cierto no es un cadáver putrefacto, solo esta momificado…..

Aunque es mi cumpleaños les dejo este a ustedes mis queridos lectores

Bien continuemos

CAPITULO 2: EL ANGEL CAIDO

-si, estoy bien y a que no adivinan que me encontré….- grito el pelirrojo.

_Y para colmo de todos se me ocurre bromear al respecto y preguntarles para que adivinen la adivinanza….. si definitivamente fue el golpe. Es decir como se me ocurre hacer y decir este tipo de cosas cuando podría levantarse y arrancarme la cabeza para beberse mí sangre. Oh definitivamente estoy loco._

-tu cerebro- comento el peligris burlonamente

_Bueno al menos no soy el único con un cierto retraso mental, ya que Bryan me supera y bastante._

-no idiota un vampiro-

_Supongo que no debí decirlo así, pero me molesto mucho su comentario._

La simple respuesta les helo la sangre, y rápido corrieron al tráiler para buscar una lámpara solar para que el pelirrojo la utilizara como arma o defensa según las circunstancias.

En tanto el pelirrojo se acerco al ser momificado, vampiro o no, necesitaba ayuda. Retiro el trozo de metal de su mano, la sangre fluía, quizás sería un poco arriesgado, pero no tenía otra opción. Acerco la extremidad lastimada a su boca intentando que este bebiera su sangre, pero se negaba hacerlo.

-vamos, bebe- dijo suplicándole- no me obligues a….- sin más opción, acerco su mano y succiono algo de sangre, algo desagradable.

_No sirvió de nada, hey si yo estuviera en su lugar me lanzaría a lo que me ofrecen, pero por mas que lo intente no quiso tomar mi sangre. No tuve otra opción, bueno la verdad si tenia opción, dejarlo ahí y mandar a buscar al equipo de exterminio, pero como siempre mi necedad y estupidez primero, chupe la herida y le di lo que se le llama respiración de boca a boca, lo cual me dio tanto asco, suerte que no había nadie para verme besar a un vampiro momificado._

Tomo el rostro de la criatura y acerco sus labios a los contrarios. Se sentían fríos al tacto, el frio toque de la muerte, con dificultad logro que abriese la boca para que el liquido rojo se resbalara por su garganta poco a poco, esto provoco que el otro lo sujetara con ambas manos, colocándolas en la nuca. El pelirrojo se asusto, pensó por un momento que le arrancaría la lengua, mas sin embargo lo único que hizo fue limpiar los rastros de sangre dentro de esa cavidad, al mismo tiempo su cuerpo iba tomando fuerza.

Su cuerpo comenzó a rejuvenecer, el cabello comenzaba a tomar el color que hacía siglos no tenía. Se estaba recuperando, no por completo pero al menos tendría suficiente fuerza para poder caminar o por lo menos gatear. Cuando succiono la última gota de sangre se separo de quien le había ayudado. De sus bocas un hilillo de saliva compartían.

En cuanto al pelirrojo… el no lo podía creer, ese ser momificado (que era un vampiro) había recuperado su aspecto normal. Ahora lo que tenía enfrente era un muchacho de cabello en dos tonalidades de azul, claro al frente y oscuro atrás, la piel aun seguía tan pálida como el papel o quizás más, pero lo que realmente lo impacto fue ver ese par de hermosos rubíes y los triángulos rojos en sus mejillas hacían juego. Era como ver a un ángel. Sacudió su cabeza para despejar esos pensamientos extraños, no era común que pensara así de un asesino a sangre fría, si es que en verdad tenía sangre, por que no le constaba.

_Wooouuuhhh, no lo podía creer, ese era el cadáver, la sangre le quito muchos años de encima, si eso se pudiera aplicar con los humanos, todas las chicas y señoras de la colonia Omega querrían el tratamiento. Probablemente la sangre para ellos es el equivalente de la fuente de la juventud. Me esta viendo, que hermosos ojos, jamás había visto ese color. Bueno no me fijo mucho en ello._

En tanto, el joven vampiro al ver que el otro tenía una lucha interna perdió el interés y comenzó a ver su entorno, no recordaba haber llegado hasta ahí, más un rayo de luz que se filtraba por el hueco por donde cayó el pelirrojo le llamo la atención. Esa luz, sin duda era el sol. Cuanto había esperado por ese momento y la oportunidad para al fin poder ver esa hermosa luz. Sus piernas aun se encontraban muy débiles para poder levantarse, así que comenzó a arrastrarse hacia la entrada de luz.

El pelirrojo al notar que se alejaba del salió de sus pensamientos, cuando vio para donde se dirigía, reacciono.

-noooo- grito para que el otro se detuviera. No obstante los que se encontraban arriba se asustaron al escuchar aquel grito.

-se acabo- dijo el peligris- voy a bajar-

CONTINUARA…..

SIIIIIIIIII ESTO ES TDO POR HOY NOS LEEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAP

ADIOSITOOOOOOOOOOO


	4. Chapter 4

OTRO CAPITULO POR MI CUMPLEAÑOS HOY ES DOS POR UNO

Esto es bueno para los que se quedaron picados cin la historia y por el momento actualizare este fic

Ahora verán las locuras pero no del emperador…XD

CAPITULO 3: EXTERIOR

En el túnel

Antes de que se acercara a la luz el oji azul logro jalarlo del pie para regresarlo a la penumbra, cosa que le desagrado al menor, intentando librarse para ir a donde quería, pero aun se encontraba muy débil.

-quédate quieto- le dijo- te acabo de salvar y así me lo agradeces- esto sí que era el colmo.

_Qué rayos le pasa a este chupasangre que acaso intentaba morir. Acabar con su inmortalidad o que, esto esta muy mal, esta mas loco que yo y ya me diagnosticaron con un tipo le locura._

-Ivanov…. Estas bien- grito el peligris.

-si estoy bien- dijo y vio que el otro le apuntaba con una lámpara solar a lo que el se recostó sobre el delgado cuerpo- deja de apuntarnos con eso idiota-

-pero que demonios…- no pudo concluir ya que la impresión de ver a su compañero sobre el cuerpo del vampiro lo desconcertó, acaso lo estaba protegiendo- esa cosa te podría arrancar la cabeza-

_Nuevamente mi amigo me sorprende con su inteligencia, que cree que no lo se. Cualquiera en su sano juicio sabe que es muy peligroso pero ya ven. No somos personas tan cuerdas que digamos._

-no , no lo hará-

-¿como estas tan seguro?-

_Esa si era una pregunta inteligente, nótese el sarcasmo._

-aun sigo vivo no es así-

Con cuidado se acerco, no tenía muchos deseos de morir, no aun. Pero lo que vio desvaneció su miedo, el aspecto de aquel ser de oscuridad era muy distinto al de su especie. Si bien era cierto que tenía un toque se oscura sensualidad como todos los de su raza, y el atractivo visual de la eterna juventud y belleza, pero también tenía un toque de inocencia, muy diferente al toque de perversión que caracteriza a todos ellos.

_Y también quedo embobado con el singular aspecto de nuestro nuevo amiguito._

-que bien, trajiste mi mochila- quitándosela para buscar algo de ropa, no podía dejarlo ahí solo, no sabia si había mas de ellos en los alrededores, o porque lo abandonaron a su suerte, y no esperaría a averiguarlo, tenían que sacarlo de ahí.

-no creo que le sirva, eres mas alto que el- comento el peligris al verlo con atención.

-no importa, si ajusto la ropa lo suficiente quizás podría evitar que se le caída-

-pero como le cubrirás el rostro-

-mi chamarra y una gorra serán suficientes-

Dicho esto, y una vez que lo ayudaron a sobreponerle la ropa (porque ninguno de los dos se atrevió a desvestirlo) lo llevaron a la salida, donde Spencer les enviaba un arnés para subirlos uno por uno, obviamente el pelirrojo fue primero para ayudar al bicolor que subió después, al final subió el peligris.

Notaron que las otras pipas ya se habían marchado. El rubio les explico que la pipa había tenido problemas en la succión y aun no se llenaba por completo. Una vez que salieron vio con asombro a la criatura, aun cubierto con toda esa ropa parecía que el sol le afectaba.

_Esto es lo mas cómico que alguien pudiera ver en toda su vida, parecía un osito de peluche viviente, ok lo admito exagere al ponerle la chamarra, casi no podía moverse y estuvo a punto de besar el piso._

Mas sin embargo todo pensamiento seso cuando intento quitarse la capucha de la chamarra y la gorra. Una vez que lo convencieron de no hacerlo (mas bien el pelirrojo lo evito) lo llevaron al enorme vehículo, no tardarían mucho en llegar a la ciudadela antes del anochecer.

-y bien- pregunto el rubio mientras manejaba.

-bien que- comento el pelirrojo que aun luchaba con el menor para que no sacara la cabeza por la ventanilla- quédate quieto-

-no es un animal herido, ni una mascota-

_Spencer piensa que como un buen hermano mayor que trata de evitarles problemas a su hermanito cuando intenta esconder de sus padres una mascota no permitida. Si lo se tengo el mal habito de ayudar a todos ya sean humanos o animales._

_Como la ves que me traje un toro adulto en la madrugada a nuestro hogar, no fue muy buena idea, o cuando lleve un quebranta huesos, una de esas aves de rapiña, pero estaba lastimada de su ala, no podía dejarla así solita._

_Solo puedo decir que ambos casos terminaron en un fuerte regaño y una llamada de atención de las autoridades._

-eso ya lo se-

-no podemos llevarlo a la ciudad, tendremos serios problemas-

-no si decimos que es de alguna colonia lejana-

-entiende, el es un vampiro y no importa lo que hagas, no engañaras a Dickeson mucho menos a Kinomiya-

-lo que ellos piensen me tiene sin cuidado-

-oigan creo que tiene hambre- dijo el peligris interrumpiendo la discusión, mas porque el se encontraba demasiado cerca de su pasajero y no quería que lo quisiera como aperitivo.

-hmp, préstame tu navaja-

-que piezas hacer- pregunto el rubio.

-abrirme la herida otra vez y así….-

-estas loco- grito el mayor de los tres frenando de golpe la unidad- no vas a hacer eso ni creas que lo permitiré- dijo como ultimátum.

Por frenar tan violentamente el motor se sobrecalentó y no volvió a encender.

-bien hecho grandote-

-yo- grito aun colérico- fue Tala con sus idioteces-

-oye no voy a dejarlo morir de hambre-

-el no morirá de hambre-

CONTINUARA…

POR EL MOMENTO ES TODO…..

Hay tala es tan impredesible cuando se trata de ayudar a los demás….. miren que cosas hace XD….


	5. Chapter 5

WWWWWWIIIIIIIIIIII

X FIN ACTUALIZACION

He de decir que no he tenido el tiempo para subir este cap, pero ahora si…..

Espero que les guste.

CAPITULO 4: EL DESCUBRIMIENTO

_Bueno eso fue lo único que se me ocurrió, ni modo que les dijera a ellos "déjenme cortarles para que coma" sonaba muy feo tanto pensarlo como decirlo y ya la cicatriz estaba cerrada, así que debía abrirla de nuevo._

Para su mala suerte, la noche se hacia presente. Pronto oscureció y tuvieron que encerrarse en su vehículo para evitar que lo que estuviera en el exterior no se acercara. Se preparaban para turnarse. El pelirrojo le quito el grueso abrigo para que no se acalorara. Volvería a ponérselo cuando saliera el sol.

-listo, así estas mejor-

-sigo pensando que es una mala idea- comento Bryan por milésima vez. Había muchas razones por las que no podían llevarlo con ellos, entre las principales estaba que podrían terminar como su alimento. No obstante, se le olvidaron las otras razones al verlo olfatear, otra vez buscaba alimento, y lo peor de todo era que él se encontraba a su lado.- Tala, aléjalo de mí-

-que?- pregunto el oji azul. Vio algo cómico el hecho de que su amigo se refugiara con su mochila, era obvio que no conseguiría protección con eso. –si tanto te molesta- dijo con burla ante la situación de su amigo- préstame tu navaja y así le…..-

-que parte de no lo permitiré no entiendes Ivanov- grito furico el rubio al ver la necedad de su amigo.

-oye, es mi cuerpo, y mi vida-

-y tú eres mi responsabilidad-

-a mi es al único al que le está echando el ojo esa cosa-

-deja de llamarle así, cara de zopilote-

-a quien le dices zopilote, tu perro mojado-

-ya basta los dos-

Y mientras la discusión seguía entre esos tres, una mirada carmín se poso en eso que el peligris abrazaba como un oso de peluche. Aprovecho que estaba distraído para acercársele sin que se diera cuenta y de un rápido movimiento se la arrebato. Aun por la discusión no se dio cuenta de que le habían quitado.

-eres un…..- dijo al percatarse de lo ocurrido- mi mochila-

Al ver que el bicolor hurgaba buscando algo. El aroma lo había detectado luego de subir al vehículo, y se le había antojado desde entonces, tanto tiempo, no recordaba la última vez que probó un manjar como ese.

-oye eso es mío- exclamo el peligris.

-ahora entiendo por qué el olor- comento el rubio.

-trajiste queso añejo como lunch-

-mi queso - se lamentaba al ver su preciado queso siendo merendado por el bicolor.

-mejor eso que uno de nosotros-

-un momento- dijo Tala al caer en cuenta de algo- creí que los de su especie solo se alimentaban de sangre-

Era extraño saber que algo como el bicolor se alimentase de otras cosas además de sangre.

-eso es- comento Kuvnetzov al acercarse al menor (de altura) y verlo con detenimiento- quizás podamos convencerlos-

-a que te refieres- al pelirrojo no le agrado hacia donde quería llegar su amigo.

-simple, acabamos de averiguar otras costumbres de los vampiros, quizás si lo hablamos con calma ante el consejo le permitan vivir bajo observación constante-

-estás loco- esto lo altero- no lo saque de ahí solo para que los científicos del complejo le encierren y le inserten agujas por todo el cuerpo y lo traten como un experimento más de su laboratorio-

Ya sabía muy bien lo que ellos hacían en el laboratorio y es que por mero accidente lo creyeron infectado, ocurrió luego de que un gato le mordiera la mano, ellos creyeron que lo había atacado un muerto vivo, y por eso lo encerraron y experimentaron con él. Solo recordarlo le daba escalofríos.

_Aun sigo molesto porque esos idiotas me creyeron vampiro, esas mordidas me las causo el estúpido gato de mi acosadora personal, la chica que vive en el mismo edificio que yo. Cuando se dieron cuenta ya me habían sacado sangre, bombardeado con rayos de sol sintéticos y me bañaron en una infusión de ajo al ver que lo otro no me afectaba._

_Todavía está en proceso la demanda contra los laboratorios y contra el científico que me puso en cuarentena._

-bien, esta decidido, Bryan tienes prohibido sacar el tema de nuevo-

-ya basta-

PUM

Se escucho un ruido en el exterior, algunos golpes en el metal les puso sobre alerta. Se escucharon ruidos por los alrededores.

Grooaarg

CONTINUARA

Es algo cortito pero espero que les haya gustado

Hasta luego


	6. Chapter 6

OTRO MAS X K NO PUDE SUBIR UNO EN HALLOWEEN….

TRATARE DE PONERLE UN POQUITO DE MAS ACCION A LOS SIGUIENTES CAPITULOS

POR LO PRONTO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE….

CAPITULO 5: LOS ALP

Gruñidos de animales salvajes, unas enormes criaturas en forma de perros o lobos se acercaban a ellos, los tripulantes se encontraban alterados. Su refugio no podría resistir un ataque en grupo. Se armaron con lo que encontraron en el caso de que esas cosas intentaran entrar. El joven ser de la oscuridad no entendía por que tanto alboroto, solo se trataba de un grupo de Alp buscando alimento, bastaba con poner un ruido fuerte para ahuyentarlos, o sea, que no sabían que estos seres no soportaban los ruidos.

_Oh genial lo que nos faltaba perros gigantes en busca de comida…_

Siguió observando atentamente como intentaban hacer un plan que los ayudara a sobrevivir la noche. Los mortales se complicaban mucho la vida, estos en particular se ahogaban en un vaso de agua, como es que no sabían como ahuyentar a este tipo de vampiros, que no se los enseñaron sus abuelos o que paso. Aun no terminaba de comer así que sujeto su ración con los dientes para que no se le cayera al piso (poco pulcro), busco entre sus bolsillos, debía tenerlo por alguna parte, lo traía consigo antes de quedar atrapado.

SIP

Lo encontró, esto sin duda serviría para asustarlos un poco. Se acerco a la cabina para ver si tenía la conexión que necesitaba, por suerte era uno de esos modelos, conecto el pequeño puerto USB y busco algo que fuera lo suficientemente agudo para lastimar sus oídos, música de violín sería suficiente. Coloco las bocinas externas conectándolas al estéreo de la maquina.

La música comenzó a sonar provocando que los enormes perros se alejaran, la música les lastimaba los oídos y no se podían concentrar en sus presas. Peor aun cuando desde a dentro se escucho un siseo como el de un gato que se siente amenazado, sabían que no debían acercarse a menos que quisieran morir.

-como lo hizo- dijo el grandote al ver que se alejaban con el sonido de violín- definitivamente esto es increíble-

-no salvamos-

_Jamás pensé que ellos fueran susceptibles a los sonidos agudos pero cada día se aprende algo nuevo….._

Así paso la noche, cada uno se turnaba para vigilar que la música sonara.

En otra parte

Un grupo de sombras se dirigía hacia la colonia Beta para atacarla, sabían cómo entrar gracias a sus infiltrados. Se acercaron a los puntos clave que les habían indicado, poco a poco entraron en busca de presas que comer. Un gran banquete les esperaba. Todos los colonos se encontraban dentro del estadio disfrutando del acto ceremonial para celebrar la fundación de las colonias.

Pronto comenzaron a escucharse los gritos de terror de todos los pobladores, los disparos no se hicieron esperar y se volvió un verdadero baño de sangre.

La gente comenzó a correr por todas direcciones buscando alguna ruta de escape, pero fue inútil, los interceptaban con tal presicion que no les daba tiempo de reaccionar, algunos vieron con horror como eran despedazados sus amigos o en el peor de los casos familiares.

La sangre cubrió todos los edificios que se encontraban en las cercanías del estadio, salpicaba las plantas de las jardineras y el piso, la luz de la luna daba un tétrico brillo esa noche, como si supiera que este era el principio del fin de la raza hunana…

Al fondo en la penumbra un par de ojos color sangre brillaban intensamente…..

Esperar la salida del sol luego de pasar toda la noche esperando a que esos tres se durmieran no fue fácil, más por que se encargaron de que quedara lejos de la puerta, por si se le ocurría escapar. Solo esperaba que amaneciera pronto. La chamarra y la gorra le molestaban, restaba movilidad y no era muy fresco que digamos.

Estaba aburrido, pero eso no se comparaba a pasar siglos en estado de hibernación por el cansancio luego de una batalla. Por fin, en el horizonte se comenzaban a divisar los primeros rayos de sol, de solo imaginar esos colores que solo el amanecer puede producir su corazón se llenaba de satisfacción.

Pero sus deseos fueron frustrados al verse siendo jalado por un pelirrojo muy molesto. Este lo llevo a un costado del camión para colocarle la chamarra y la gorra, mostrándole su disgusto por haber salido y exponerse de esa manera. Aun seguía sin entender esa extraña actitud de sobreprotegerlo del sol. Pero no se esforzó en quitárselo de encima, más porque le alimento sin pensar en su seguridad propia, y debía de ser agradecido por ello.

Spencer se la pasó dos horas tratando de arreglar el motor sin éxito, intentaron mandar un mensaje por radio para pedir ayuda pero fue inútil. Uno de los Alp había dañado el equipo del exterior, más bien mastico la pequeña antena que tenía la radio. El calor comenzaba a ser sofocante dentro del vehículo, después de la guerra y con los conflictos actuales, la vegetación de los alrededores aun no se recuperaba del todo y eso que se dedicaron a sembrar árboles de diferentes especies, pero que aun no eran suficientes para lograr que refrescara el área circundante.

-se acabo, no puedo arreglarlo- concluyo al ver lo inútil de su esfuerzo.

-entonces que hacemos- pregunto el peligris buscando en su bolsa a ver si había quedado algo de su queso para desayunar.

-la colonia no queda lejos- comento el mayor del grupo.

Otras dos horas pasaron, mientras caminaban bajo el sol, el calor era excesivo y no tardarían en desfallecer. Por precaución y para que no intentara nada extraño, Tala se encargo de llevar al bicolor sobre su espalda, pero ya se estaba cansando.

De pronto sintió un aroma en el aire, era dulce, como a flores.

-s…..sa…..- intento hablar, pero siempre le costaba trabajo pronunciar las palabras- sa….ku..ra, sakura- alcanzo a pronunciar, ya que le costaba trabajo concentrarse.

-que dijiste- le pregunto el oji azul luego de escucharle hablar. A lo que el menor señalo la dirección a donde se dirigían. Ahí diviso un enorme camión que les hacía señas para que se quedaran en donde estaban.

_Que quizo decir con Sakura, quien rayos es Sakura._

CONTINUARA

HE AKI ESTA ACTUALIZACION

Por fin comienza a ponerse interesante este asunto, pero dejemoslo en suspenso para quienes gustan de algo de terror…..


	7. Chapter 7

LISTO CON EL SIGUIENTE AUNKE ES CORTITITO… Y NO CONTIENE ACCION ES SOLO DE RELLENO BYE

CAPITULO 6: SAKURA

Al ver que no habían regresado, la colonia se encargo de mandar por la mañana un equipo de búsqueda, más que nada para ir por los cuerpos, no esperaban verlos con vida luego de pasar la noche, menos ver que habían encontrado a alguien en el camino, se les hizo raro verlo llevar chamarra, pero se las ingeniaron para hacerles creer que era por su bien.

En el transcurso del camino el ruso pelirrojo medito la palabra, la única que había dicho desde que lo encontró: Sakura, que significaba esa palabra. Quizás el nombre de una chica tal vez vampiro como él o un amor mortal que no pudo ser por lo diferente de ambos. De vez en cuando le observaba, era atractivo y no dudaba que muchas chicas hayan caído a sus pies, y quizás se haya enamorado de varias a lo largo de su inmortal existencia. Aparto la vista por darse cuenta de que estaba muy al pendiente de él, aunque no duro ni cinco segundos cuando nuevamente le observo. Este estaba admirando una cadena de flores que estaba colgada del espejo retrovisor.

-te gusta- comento el chofer- mi hija la tejió esta mañana para que me diera suerte-

-..-

-le dicen "Sakura", significa flor de cerezo-

Ok, ahora si se sentía tonto, por un momento creyó que era el nombre de una chica, y solo eran las flores, debía de admitir que tenía un buen olfato, para haber detectado el aroma de las flores desde lejos, pero eso era lógico considerando la estirpe de la que provenía.

_Bien, me sentí algo estúpido por pesar que era una chica y mas porque…. Mejor olvidemos eso._

CONTINUARA…..

Como lo dije antes es muuuuyyyyyy corto y es que no queria alargarlo por muxos motivos pero bueno espero que les haya gustado


End file.
